Out of the Blue
by OriginalPippie
Summary: This was written as a companian to The Letter from Vietnam. After his conversation with Mike and Trixie, Micky is thrown for a loop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Micky sighed and rubbed his eyes. He tried to gather his thoughts and attempted to come up with a way to weasel his way out of explaining himself. Knowing he could not do justice to either right then, he just opened his mouth and let the words fall out as they came to him.

"Alright so here's the thing. Donnie and I… Well let's just say we haven't really been on speaking terms for a while."

"How long of a while?" Trixie asked

He glanced up at Mike and Trixie before turning his eyes back down. "For… most of this past year."

"What?"

"Most of the _year _Mick?" Mike let out a low whistle. "How can the two of you live together and not speak for almost a whole year?"

"Mike," Micky looked up at them with a pained expression. "That's the thing. We're _not _living together. We're not doing _anything _together. Not since he left me."

"Oh, honey." Trixie said softly. "I am so sorry to hear this."

"It's ok, really." He sighed, "Well it was all my fault why he left."

Mike leaned forward. "What do you mean it was your fault?"

Looking down into his lap, Micky ran his hands across the letter. When Mike and Trixie came over to his apartment, the last thing he expected to do with them was sit there and bring up deeply personal aspects of his life. Nonetheless, that was exactly what he was doing right then.

"Well, I…" Again, he sighed before looking up at them. "Donnie, he uh, he caught me with someone else."

"Someone _else_?" They exclaimed together in surprise.

"What do you mean he caught you with someone else?" Trixie asked with a shocked and nearly scolding tone.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Micky looked away from them and began fumbling with the letter in his lap. "I was having an affair with this one girl, and Donnie caught us sleeping together. Before I could explain anything to him, he dumped me and moved out."

"What do you mean before you could explain anything to him? You were sleeping with a chick behind his back! What's there to explain?"

Micky covered his face with his hands. "I don't know! Alright? I don't know."

"Micky…" Trixie started, changing her tone from upset to softly concerned. "This is the last thing I would expect from you. What would cause you to cheat on Donnie? I thought you loved him."

Still with his face covered, Micky sat quietly for a moment. He then uncovered his face and looked at them directly. "I _do _love him. But I just… well I guess you could say I was missing being with a woman. Plus I've never been one to stick around in long relationships. To be honest… even though I love him, I don't even know how I managed to stay with Donnie as long as I have. But now that he's gone I miss him."

"So I suppose Joni Mitchell was right?" Trixie asked, smirking slightly. "You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone."

Micky slowly nodded "Possibly." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I just don't know what to do. Maybe he and I just weren't meant to be."

"Mick, you came together as two jilted lovers of the same guy. You should have figured out by now whether you were each other's rebound or brought together by fate."

Micky shook his head with a confused expression. "Mike what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you said that you never really stuck around in long relationships before. As long as I've known you, the relationships you've been in never really lasted but a few months. However, this one with Donnie has lasted a couple years before you started messin' around with that girl."

"Where are you getting at?"

"If the two of you weren't meant to be then maybe your relationship wouldn't have lasted as long as it has."

"But I fucked it up for a little tang on the side. Excuse me, Trix. I really doubt Donnie's coming back to me."

"Only time will tell, Micky."

...

Rolling out of bed, Micky placed both feet on the floor. While rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he yawned before glancing over at the nightstand. Folded neatly on the nightstand, where he had left it the night before, was the letter he got from August. The letter was a little wrinkled in places and had started tearing in the permanent creases that were caused by folding and unfolding. For the past few months, he had been reading the letter repeatedly. Reading this letter had become the first thing he'd do when he woke up in the morning and the last thing he'd do before going to sleep at night.

Ever since he received this letter, he could not get his mind off August. In this letter, August poured his heart out to him and was very apologetic about the wrongs he had done. Micky felt that, due to the timing of this letter, it was as though the universe was playing a joke on him that he just was not getting. The more he read the letter, the more he tried to figure out the meaning of it all.

The thing about this that really drove him insane was the fact that he had so much to discuss with August because of this letter. Unfortunately, he could not get in touch with him since the letter did not have any return address. For all he knew, August could still have been in Vietnam. Not being able to contact him, cause him great torture for the past few months.

Micky stood, stretching, and then headed for the bathroom. After realizing himself, he stood in front of the mirror for a moment, checking out his reflection. As he straightened out a few misplaced curls, he heard the buzzing of his doorbell. Taking the time to fix one last curl, he then left the bathroom. When he got to the door, he placed one hand on the chain lock and the other hand on the doorknob.

"Who is it?"

"It's the big bad wolf. You got any piggies in there?"

The familiar slick voice, with just enough of a German accent to be enticing, caused Micky to freeze. Everything around him, except the door, seemed to disappear. His stomach plummeted to the soles of his feet and air escaped his lungs. He lifted his head slightly, and opened his mouth to speak but nothing happened. Once the stunned paralysis wore off, Micky unlocked the door.

"August?" He opened the door and stood back.

The man before him was familiar but nothing like the image he held in his head. August stood straight, yet at a slight angle from leaning on a cane. The long blonde hair that once hung just below his shoulders now was shaved into an army style crew cut. From the tops of his shoulders to the tips of his freshly polished shoes, August looked strikingly handsome decked out in his army dress uniform. The only thing not in place was his hat, which was tucked neatly under one arm. Micky's eyes wandered slowly up and down August's tall lanky frame, taking in every detail. Again, his breath was taken away from him, but his stomach was back in place where it belonged. His heart skipped a beat as memories flooded back to him. If he had not heard him speak or caught his sparkling blue eyes or bright smile, he would not have recognized the soldier to be August.

"Oh my God." Micky's voice came out breathy and a grin slowly came to his lips.

"Hey babe."

A mixture of emotions rushed over Micky as he looked at him, causing him to be unsure how to respond. "Well, uh, hey. Um, yeah. Won't you come in?"

August snickered a little, stepping through the doorway. "A little surprised to see me, Micky?"

"Well, I, uh, I suppose."

August laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day where Micky Dolenz was speechless." He paused to catch Micky staring at him. "Ok Micky, pick up your jaw from the floor. I'd get it for you but, as you can see," He tapped his cane against his leg. "can't exactly bend like I used to anymore."

Micky nervously laughed before recovering himself. He then offered August a place to sit, leading him over to the couch. Once they sat down, Micky looked from August's uniform and then at himself and his pajamas.

"Excuse me, August." He snickered as he stood up. "I'm gonna go change. Suddenly feeling underdressed."

August grinned. "No problem."

"I won't take too long." He grinned, turning to head for his bedroom.

When he returned, he sat next to August a little cautiously. His caution was just as much emotional as it was physical, but he tried not to make it obvious.

"So… wow so many things I want to ask you, I don't know where to start." Micky paused briefly. "How did you know where I live?"

"I stopped by to see Trixie and she gave me your address." August replied simply.

"August I… man I can't believe I'm saying this… it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too. I've missed you, Micky."

Slowly, a smile came to Micky's lips. He inched closer to August and then gently placed a hand on his knee. "You have no idea how many times I've read your letter. Every time I read it, I'd imagine this moment. Each time I pictured it, I didn't think that when that time came I'd feel like this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Micky sat there looking at August, taking in the way he looked in his uniform. He was torn between giving into his urges to pounce on this handsome soldier, and keeping himself nicely contained on his part of the couch. It was a difficult fight but he managed to keep his impulses at bay. In his head, he felt that if he should give into his yearnings now, it would be a mistake.

"August this is wild." He nervously grinned, still trying to fight his desires. "I can't get over you being here right now."

"Is that all you can't get over?" August smirked slyly. "Or is there more?"

"Ok yeah. Damn it, August! Did you have to come over here in that uniform?"

All August could do was laugh. Once he recovered, his sly smirk returned to his lips. "So you really dig the uniform on me, eh?"

"Well I definitely don't hate it." He paused, looking him up and down. "You purposely wore that over here so I'd be too turned on to hate you. Right?"

"Actually I didn't." He snickered. "Just so happens I was on my way to this big celebration my parents are throwing for me. You were on the way to the party so I decided to see you first."

"Oh I see. So what's the celebration for, solider boy?" He laughed

"Well I guess, even though I basically got sent home because of my injury, my parents are proud of me. I guess because I fought in the war and survived."

Micky nodded. "How'd you get hurt anyway?"

"Bullet came in and took me down. Shattered my kneecap. The docs told me I won't be able to walk the same. They're actually surprised I healed so quickly. But I'm thankful it wasn't a lot worse."

"Oh wow." Micky winced at him, thinking about the injury. "I'm sorry, August."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it, babe. I'm fine, really." He smiled reassuringly "Just glad to be back home. That army life just ain't for me."

Micky nodded his head slowly as he continued to take in the fact that August was actually seated before him. The past couple years he had made himself come to terms with the fact that he thought he would never see August, his first love, again. And in that time, he was happy to accept this and move on from that part of his life. However, now that August had returned, he was in disbelief over the amount of butterflies that had found their way into his stomach. Suddenly, he was beginning to feel the way he felt the very first time he had laid eyes on August, and this feeling felt good to him.

At the same time, a warning rang out from the back of his mind. This warning was telling him to be careful, and it reminded him of the great heartache that August had put him through at the time. It cautioned him, reminding him of the words he told to Mike and Trixie just a few months prior. He told them that he was not going to welcome August with open arms. He had planned to tell him off, sharing with him all the pain he had gone through after being dumped and left stranded in another state. He wanted to tell him, will all his emotions raging through, how his heart had been ripped out of his chest, torn to shreds, thrown to the ground, stomped on, spit on, then burnt to a pile of ashes, all because of the man sitting before him in the army uniform. But none of this managed to surface.

Looking at August, Micky caught a familiar look in his eyes. This look was vaguely eager in his speaking blue eyes started to draw Micky in just like they always had done in the past. Micky swallowed before looking away, starting to feel nervous. He felt a slight warmth in his cheeks as a red tint slowly made its way to the surface of them. August slid one finger beneath Micky's chin, turning his head to look at him again. There upon his lips was a smirk to match the come-hither expression in his eyes. At first Micky smiled a little, feeling the butterflies again. Then he let his smile fade, catching himself from leaning in for a kiss. Picking up on this, August's smirk faded, yet, did not disappear completely.

"What's the matter, babe?"

Micky shook his head, looking away from him. "Don't call me babe."

"Why not?" His smirk was now absolutely removed from his face.

"I just can't." Micky moved away from him

August inched closer. "Can't? How come? Don't tell me you're attached to someone."

"I'm not… it's just me here."

"Then why can't you?" The smirk returned "Oh is 'can't' the right word?"

Micky stood up and walked away from the couch, turning his back to August. "I can't do this. I can't allow myself to get involved with you again."

"What involved? Now you're making a big thing out of this?" He gripped his cane to ready himself for standing. "Is there something wrong if we kiss?"

At first, Micky hesitated to reply. "August… to be quite honest… I want nothing more than to kiss you right now. But I can't do that because it would be a mistake."

"How so?"

Micky turned around to face him. "Cause I'd let myself get carried away. That's why. I've been down that path with you before and I can't allow myself to go down it again."

August lowered his head for a second as he sat silently. Then, looking back up at Micky, he brought himself into standing position. He walked over to Micky and placed one hand on his shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Hey I don't blame you for being cautious with me after what I did to you. But is there really anything wrong with us having a little fun together?" Micky turned his head, prompting August to turn it back with one hand. "Nothing has to get serious. Listen, Micky, I've thought about you for a long time after what I did. I never admitted it to you but I should have, but I loved you back then. You were the first one I ever actually fell in love with."

Micky shook his head, feeling pain in his eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit, August. You never loved me."

"Oh yeah? You really think you know how I felt?"

August dropped his cane and took the sides of Micky's face in his hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. Micky attempted to resist the kiss at first but wound up giving in and allowed himself to lose himself with it. Before things could get too heated, however, Micky managed to break himself away the kiss. He stared August right in the eyes and clenched his jaw a little.

"God I fucking hate you right now, August."

August laughed, taking a small, limped step backwards. "No you don't." he laughed again. "You never could."

"So now you're telling _me _how _I _feel?"

"Hey look, Micky, you were begging for that kiss. It was in your eyes."

"Well that doesn't mean you had to actually do it."

This caused Augsut to laugh again. After a short hesitation, Micky joined him in the laugh. His, however, was a little reluctant at first. Then he released his laughter completely, causing August's to come out much heartier. They both then found their way back over to the couch where they sat together. As their laughter faded, they looked at each other, smiling in their eyes. They both leaned closer and went into another kiss. As they parted, Micky wrapped his arms around August for a hug.

"I forgot what it was like to kiss you." He said softly

"So did I." He pulled away a little and looked at him with a soft smirk. "It's nice to feel it again."

"You know, I'm going to hate myself for this, but I've got to do this."

Micky pulled August in for a tighter hug before placing his lips on August's mouth. The kiss deepened and held much more passion to it. August did not resist in the least, but instead welcomed it deeply. He leaned into the kiss, causing Micky to slowly recline. Micky reached with one had over August's back near his shoulders, absentmindedly feeling for his long blonde hair to tangle his fingers through. Parting his lips away from August's, just long enough to snicker, Micky then returned to the kiss. Then, as he felt August slide a hand over top of his leg, he felt panic set in. Quickly, he broke the kiss and opened his eyes wide, trying to push August away. August looked at him confused, allowing him to sit up.

"What's the matter?"

"August I shouldn't be doing this. It's too much."

August snickered, still confused. "You never thought it was too much before."

"But that was _before_! Things have changed, August. I told you already that I can't go back down that road with you."

"Alright, alright. I understand." He nodded before reaching for his cane. "I should be going any way. Shouldn't be too late for my own party." He stood up and looked at Micky.

Micky nodded as he stood. "Yeah it's probably better you left right now."

August grabbed his hat before putting it on. He looked at Micky, giving him a very small smile. Micky walked him over to the door, opening it for him. Then, reaching into his pocket, August pulled out a small slip of paper.

"Here" He said while handing the paper to Micky. "My number. Call me some time."

"Thanks. I just might."

"It was nice seeing you again." He grinned before stepping into the hall.

Micky stepped forward, leaning closer to August a little to give him one last kiss on the cheek. However, he froze before he could give the kiss as he looked up to see someone else standing there. He stiffened his back a little, looking at this other man. The man nodded at Micky, then looked at August. Then, with a slight laugh, August said a quick goodbye to Micky before walking away. Micky, after watching August leave, looked at the other man while leaning against the door a little.

"Donnie."

"Hi Micky."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Donnie entered the apartment before looking behind him into the hallway. While closing the door, he looked confused at Micky.

"Was that August, or am I seeing things?"

Micky nodded "That was August."

"What's he doing here, and in an army uniform?"

"That's kind of a long story that you don't need to worry yourself about." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "What're you doing here, Donnie?"

"I want to talk to you." He stepped forward towards the couch. "You mind if I sit down?"

Micky coldly waved a hand towards the empty spot on the couch. "Be my guest."

Donnie awkwardly took the seat next to Micky. He looked at Micky, grinning very softly at him. Micky sat there as though it was the last place he wanted to be. Looking over at his ex, Micky knew Donnie was having trouble coming up with something to say to him. At the same time, images of the last few moments he shared with August entered his mind. Glancing over at Donnie, he began to sink into a strange pit of guilt and yearning.

"So uh…" Micky sat up, trying to shake these feelings. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Look, Micky." Donnie started "I've been thinking a lot lately… about us."

"Yeah?" His interest peaked and the feelings and images of August faded away. "What about us?"

"Well it's just… we've really had something good going on the past couple years. We were great together right from the start. Y'know?" Micky nodded with a grin. "Now I'll admit… despite what happened between us… with you and that girl I mean…" He paused. "Any way, I've realized that I miss you. And… well… I still love you."

Micky's grin turned to a full smile. "Really?" He scooted closer to him. "You're serious? You still love me after what I did to you?"

"Well… yeah. Took me a while to realize I still love you. At first, I didn't want to believe it. I refused to accept it."

"Well that makes me feel good." Micky said, backing away with a frown.

"Aw Micky I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

Donnie sighed with slight frustration. "Micky… look… I only meant that since I had such a hard time, dealing with what you did to me, I was real angry when I first realized I still had feelings for you. At first, at _first _I was upset that I still love you. But now… well I've been feeling better about it."

Micky glanced down into his lap for a second. He then turned his eyes back up at him with a look of eager hopefulness in them. "How much better?"

"Well… I'm here aren't I?"

Micky grinned. "Yeah." With a small hesitation, he moved even closer to Donnie. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind what?"

Tilting his head a little, Micky kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then, placing a hand on the other side of Donnie's face, he moved the gentle kiss to Donnie's lips. When he realized no resistance came from Donnie, the kiss became much more sensual. Slowly, as the kiss deepened, Donnie reached behind Micky's neck and tangled his hand within his brown curls. The two of them moved even closer together, still within their lingering kiss. Micky pressed against him just a little more, leading him into a slow recline. Images of August came flooding back to his mind right then. Rather than stop him in his tracks, the images only added fuel to his passions.

As Micky started rubbing against him, Donnie resisted. Donnie pulled away with a slight gasp for air. When Micky moved forward to re-enter a passionate attack, Donnie moved away even more, blocking the advances.

"Micky stop!"

Confused, Micky sat up and looked at him. "What? What's the matter?"

"As fun as this is, Micky, it's just too much right now. I really just wanted to talk."

Micky grinned with a slightly bashful expression. "Sorry. Guess I got carried away."

"Sure seems like it."

They both sat up and straightened their postures while adjusting their clothing. Micky held, unknowingly, a slight pink tint in his cheeks as he darted his eyes away from Donnie. A small smirk formed on his lips as he still remembered the moments he shared with August. Suddenly, he knew just what Donnie was experiencing, having just gone through it not that long ago. The feeling of being torn between letting himself go completely, giving into the advances, and wanting to keep his emotions at check, was so overwhelming. Realizing they shared these feelings, Micky lifted his head to look at his ex.

"Really sorry." Micky said, sincerely. "I should have known better than to do that."

Donnie nodded a little, placing a hand on Micky's leg. "It's okay."

"So" Micky chuckled lightly "what else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…" Donnie paused, looking at him. "with all the thinking I've been doing, I feel as though I can forgive you."

Micky's eyes brightened. "Wow, really? You forgive me for that?"

"I forgive you, Micky. But I don't know if I can trust you yet."

"Well I guess that's understandable."

"But… at the same time… I'm willing to get back together with you just on a trial basis."

"A trial basis." Micky nodded. "Right."

Donnie nodded with a grin. "Right."

"So, uh," Micky rubbed his hands together with a grin. "When does this trial basis start?"

Donnie playfully pushed Micky away with a laugh. He then moved closer to give him a kiss. Breaking away from the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together and their noses touched. Donnie placed a hand on the side of Micky's face, bringing him into another tender kiss. This time, it was Donnie who caused the kiss to deepen with passion. The passion, however, was much more loving than the feverish kisses they shared before were. Sliding a hand up Micky's shirt, Donnie leaned forward to deepen his kisses even more. Both men at this point felt the very same heat and fervor between them that originally brought them together nearly three years prior.

It did not take much longer before they were both stretched out over the couch with their shirts removed from their bodies. Donnie buried his face into the crook of Micky's neck, nibbling and sucking a little. While melting to this sensation and the forming goose bumps, Micky reached for Donnie's pants to unfasten them. Once again, images of August came to his mind and he did not even attempt to remove the thoughts. Beginning to tug at Donnie's now open pants, Micky closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, taking in the feeling of Donnie's kisses all over his neck. Donnie slowly moved down from Micky's neck and onto his chest. From there he went down even lower, before tracing the space beneath Micky's navel with his tongue. This caused Micky to shiver and let out a breathy groan.

"Oh… August…"

Stopping completely, mid-lick, Donnie looked at Micky. "What?"

Micky's eyes popped open and he slowly sat up. "Um… oops…"

Donnie sat up, moving away from Micky. "Oops indeed." He reached down for his shirt. "I shoulda known that August being here, and in that army uniform, would have had this kind of effect on you." He finished his statement while pulling the garment over his head.

"In my defense," Micky said while moving closer to Donnie. "You were with August once, too."

"Yeah. But not recently." He stood up and refastened his pants. "But it seems like _you _were."

Micky put his shirt on and stood next to Donnie. "Baay-by. It wasn't like I knew he would be stopping by. As a matter of fact, I didn't know _you_ would be stopping by either."

"Doesn't matter. While you were foolin' around with me, you had August on the brain."

"Not the _whole _time."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Micky, I came over here wanting to get back together with you, and you're all over solider boy August."

"Well you gotta admit, he was lookin' pretty good."

"This is serious, Micky." He paused. "Look. If you want to be with August then be with August. Just don't string me along at the same time."

"Hey now, Donnie. _You're _the one coming over here wanting to get back together. And I don't want to be _with _August. He just… he just turns me on."

"What about me?"

Micky looked at him sincerely in the eyes and placed a hand under his chin. "Baby I love you. I want to be with you. But if you want to still be with me like you said, I'm not asking you to trust that I'll remain faithful. Especially if August is going to be around."

"What are you saying, Micky?"

"Let's not worry about things right now." He gently kissed him. "We should just play by ear." He kissed him again. "Take things slow for now."

Donnie arched an eyebrow. "_You _want to take things slow? Since when do you do _anything_ slow, Micky?"

Micky snickered. "I only meant that, maybe we shouldn't jump right back into a relationship right now."

Nodding his head, Donnie looked at him quietly before giving him a small kiss. "You're probably right."

"Of course!" Micky laughed. "You should know that about me by now."

Donnie let out a small chuckle. "Well, Micky, it's been fun. But I think I should go." He kissed Micky on the cheek. "I'll call you sometime."

"Alright." Micky nodded with a grin. "Well it was nice seeing you, Donnie."

They walked over to the door together. Micky smiled as he opened the door for him. Stepping into the hall, Donnie turned to look at him, matching his smile.

"See you later, Micky."

"Ok, babe. Nice seeing you."

After a quick kiss goodbye, Donnie turned around and started to leave. Micky watched as his ex walked away, giving him a small wave. Then, once Donnie was out of his sight, he closed the door. He leaned against the door, looking into the apartment. Suddenly, his smile faded as thoughts of the two guys came to him. After spending part of the day with two ex-boyfriends, Micky did not know what to do with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sleep refused to come to Micky as he lay there in his bed. Time ticked by slowly through the dark bedroom, bringing Micky nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company. Ever since they left earlier that afternoon, Micky could not turn his thoughts away from his two ex-boyfriends. The time he shared with them on the couch left him yearning for both men. The emotions ran rampant within him throughout the entire day after he was left alone. Now he lay awake, facing the biggest conflict he had ever experienced.

His heart pounded and mind raced all while his stomach was tied in knots. Two very different people were to blame for this. One man, the handsome soldier just returning home from war, made him quiver in every inch of his body, just by the mere sight of him. This man, although turned Micky on much more than anyone else, was nothing but trouble for Micky. Yet, this only made Micky want him more. The other man was Micky's true love of the past two, nearly three, years. Even though Micky had done him wrong, the love was still there between them. More importantly, he forgave Micky and was willing to give him another chance. This was the man who was right for Micky; the one he held dear to his heart. He was the one Micky could envision himself with in the future. However, he was not sure if he wanted the seriousness of a committed relationship. He also knew he could not put himself through the heartache that surely would eventually come from winding up back in the arms of the soldier.

With all of this weighing heavy on his mind, he knew it was pointless to continue attempting sleep. He also knew that with all he was facing right then, the coming day was one to dread. Still he lay there, pretending to himself that he was trying to get to sleep, despite knowing that sleep would not come. While lying there, holding his eyes to the ceiling, piercing through the darkness. His ears picked up the ticking of the clock on the wall, as well as the sound of his steady breathing. Keeping his focus on these sounds and the surrounding darkness was the only thing he had to distract him away from his plaguing thoughts even if for a few minutes.

With his finger leaning firmly on the doorbell button, Micky stood waiting impatiently on the front porch. He ran a hand through his hair, allowing his fingers to entangle in the curls. Briefly coming out of a steady and lengthy buzzing stream on the doorbell, he allowed his finger to tap out a pattern. As he did this, his ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps from inside the house.

"Come on, come on!"

The door tore open, but Micky continued obnoxiously pressing the doorbell. This action did not cause any form of amusement to show on the other person's face, but plenty of it appeared on Micky's face.

"Are you through, Mick?" Mike asked, scowling

Micky laughed "Not in the least." He kept pressing the doorbell.

Mike reached over and grabbed Micky by the wrist, holding his finger away from the doorbell. "Oh look, no you are."

"Please, that never gets old." Micky retorted with laughter plastered all over his face.

"Alright, Mick, won't you-" Micky walked past him, entering the house and heading straight for the couch in the living room. "Come in?" Mike sighed, not wanting to show he was humored by his friend's actions, and then he shut the door. "So what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd come for a visit."

Mike approached the couch, and then paused as he saw his friend. "Well, by the look of that smirk on your face, Mick, it seems like there's more to it than just that."

"You're right, Mike. Where's Trixie? I wanted to see you both."

"She's here." He turned his head towards the next room to call out. "Trix-" before he could get her name out completely, Trixie entered the room.

"What is it, Michael?" She looked over at the couch to see Micky sitting there, waving at her with a smile. "Micky!" She laughed, approaching the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Micky sat up and scooted to the edge of this seat. He looked at Mike and Trixie with a smirk. "Guys, you would not believe what happened to me. This is just… man! So incredible. It'll blow your minds." He laughed

Mike and Trixie looked at each other before taking seats near Micky. They were both filled with curiosity and intrigue as they waited for what Micky could possibly have to say to them.

"Alright, Mick, let's hear it." Mike said, trying to hide his grin. "What's this incredible, mind blowing story you've got for us?"

Micky's smirk turned into a broad, toothy grin that spread across his face. "Well you remember the letter I got from August a few months ago?"

"Oh my God!" Trixie gasped "Don't tell me he's back in California!"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Micky laughed

"Well, Mick, you can't leave us in suspense. What happened?" Mike asked, leaning forward with a little eagerness in his voice.

Micky grinned devilishly before acting his grand tale. "Ok, well, it all started yesterday morning. I had just woken up and someone came to the door. I opened the door that there, August stood, just as handsome as he ever was. Except, I can't believe this was possible, he was even _more _handsome. Damn right sexy to be exact. I mean he had sex just dripping off him as he stood there in that uniform. I mean I would've jumped his-"

"Micky, wipe your drool and move on from this." Trixie said after cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Alright," Micky said, grinning with a small nod. "Sorry. Anyway, I wound up inviting him in and we started talking. But as we were talking there was that tension between us." He arched his eyebrow, smirking "_Sexual _tension, I mean. I tried at first to fight it but he drew me in like he is so good at. He _kissed _me. August kissed me… and I liked it so much. It brought me back so much… but I managed to contain myself. Until we started making out on the couch." He paused "Well I made myself keep him under control and put an end to it before it got too out of hand."

"You _did_?" Mike and Trixie asked in unified surprise

"Yes. I _did_. And he left with both of us in a good place together."

"Well good for you, Mick." said Mike "I'm proud of you."

Micky grinned as well. He leaned back against the couch and a sense of mischievous pride washed over him.

"Ok, Micky," said Trixie "I have the feeling that's not the end of your incredible story."

Micky sat up straight as though he had a built in spring within his body. "And you'd be right, little missy!" He laughed "My story only gets better! You could not believe it even if you saw this on television. I don't think it has even been in any movies. Right as August was leaving, _Donnie _showed up."

Mike and Trixie gasped through amazed smiles. "You're kidding!"

"Hey, does a bear shit in the woods?" Micky snickered "I am dead fucking serious. Donnie not only showed up but he wanted to get back together. With me! Donnie wanted to get back together with me after what I did to him!" He sat back, amazed. "Anyway, he and I started talking about how he forgave me and how he wanted to get back together on a trial basis. And I basically told him that he probably shouldn't trust me to be faithful, especially with August back in town. Because, let's face it, I just was never meant for a real long lasting serious relationship. He understood that when I told him, but he's still willing to give it a try again."

Trixie smiled "Well that's great, Micky! I'm happy for you."

"_And,_ " Micky smiled, showing off all his teeth "He let me kiss him. Next thing I know, we start making out, but I start thinking about August. And I didn't care! I thought all about August and me making out together like we were doing just before Donnie got there. I _liked _it. I got off on it!" His excitement died down as he sank a little in his seat. "But then…. I called out August's name."

The other two looked at Micky, wide-eyed and stunned. If either of them had been drinking something right then, it would have been spat out at Micky.

"You did _what_?" Mike asked, trying to suppress a laugh

"You were making out with Donnie and called out _August's _name?" Trixie started laughing "Oh Micky, only that could happen to you!"

Micky started laughing, partly in surprise towards Trixie's comment. "You mean you never called out the wrong person's name before?"

This got all three of them laughing together for a few minutes. Once they all calmed down from the hilarity, Micky returned to his story. This time, however, he seemed much more serious about it than when he had started.

"The problem I have with all this is…" he paused only to rub the bottom of his chin. "What do I do now? I certainly can't pursue _both _of them. But I also wouldn't be able to keep away from _either _of them." He took a pause to quietly reflect on this for a moment. "I feel I should pick one of them… If I went with Donnie, the smart choice, the safe choice, I'd be tempted to stray with August. I'd wind up hurting Donnie in the end. Then if I went with August… oh man that would be…" He smiled "Explosive. In the most amazing way possible. But I feel that I would get hurt in the end. I fell hard for him once and we all know where that left me." He sighed heavily "I just don't know what to do. Man I feel like I'm living one of our songs and it's a real drag. Sounded much better when Davy sang it."

"Micky…" Trixie moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That really is quite a bind you're in. But I think you're the only one who can truly figure out what you should do about it."

Mike cleared his throat "She's right, Mick. Wish we really could help you figure it out. But you know, all you really can do is follow your heart. And don't forget to pay attention to what's in your head. Only you will truly know what's best for you."

Micky nodded his head then looked up at both of them. "Thanks." He stood up. "Well I guess I'll head home now. Looks like I've got a lot of thinking to do. This, uh, this actually helps."

"Let us know how things turn out for you." Trixie said, standing next to him

"Will do."

Micky walked over to the door with Mike and Trixie following him. When he reached the door, they said their goodbyes. Micky then gave Trixie a kiss on the cheek before turning to Mike to shake his hand. Then, after exiting the house, Micky leaned against the closed door, and gazed up at the sky. He knew it was not going to be easy, and it would take him a while to sort through everything, but at the same time, he felt that he needed to do this. This would prove to be a tough decision for him, one of the toughest he would ever have to make in his life. Nonetheless, he knew it would not only benefit him but also the other two guys it involved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Micky checked his reflection in the mirror one final time to be sure everything was perfect. As he did this he really began to feel his nerves and excitement rushing through him. He then hoped that the sweat due to his anxiety would not be noticeable. Deciding that everything was just right, he took a deep breath to help himself relax and then stepped away from the mirror. While walking out to the living room, he mentally asked himself why he felt so nervous since there was no real reason for him to be.

Walking into the living room, he scanned the area to check for perfection in everything. Even though none of this would really matter, he still felt that it was something of great importance. Not to mention that it gave him a way to pass the time before his guests arrived. He walked over to the couch and began fluffing the small throw pillow. Part way through this task, there was a knock at the door, startling him a little. He gave the pillow in his hand one last fluffing squeeze before setting it on the couch. Then with a deep breath he strolled over to the door.

He smiled as he unlocked and opened the door. As he looked at the man standing there, he stepped away to allow him to enter the apartment.

"August, nice to see you, babe."

"Of course it is." August gave a cocky smile before kissing Micky on the cheek.

Micky held a hand out, guiding August over to the couch. He watched as August walked cane in hand, to the couch and slowly sat down. Once comfortably seated, August turned his bright blue eyes up to Micky. Then, with a whistle, he looked Micky up and down, absorbing every detail.

"Lookin' good, Micky." He smiled. "Man, I almost feel like I should go home and put on my uniform just so I can top ya on foxiness."

Micky laughed and motioned to his outfit. "What this old ting? I just threw it on. Whatever." He sat down next to August.

"Threw it on. And here I am in my raggy old t-shirt and dirty blue jeans, looking like I crawled out of the laundry pile. It's not very often where I get put to shame like that."

"Yeah, well, you know." Micky grinned. "I try."

August stared longingly at Micky with a smirk. Still taking in the way Micky looked, he felt saliva collect in the back of his mouth. He felt as though he was anticipating a fabulous meal, giving himself a strange hunger. Knowing the affect he had on August, Micky sat back some with a sly smirk. Then, giving him a nod of his head, Micky quietly enticed him with a "come hither" expression. Tilting his head a little, August grinned at him with intrigued curiosity. He held the urge to question Micky about this, but immediately brushed this aside before lunging forward into a deep kiss.

Their tongues grazed each other smoothly as the two men melted into each other. August brought Micky closer and placed a hand on the side of the singer's face. In order for both of them to take a breath of air, they broke away from the kiss for a second. Then, before returning to the kiss, Micky climbed gently onto August's lap, straddling it neatly as he sat. August placed his hands on Micky's hips, holding them firmly. As the singer leaned forward to press his lips upon those of the soldier, he rubbed his crotch against him. Feeling the warmth through Micky's pants, the soldier groaned inside Micky's mouth. Then, breaking the kiss again, August momentarily ignored the growing bulges within their pants.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something?" August gasped

"Who cares?" Micky brought him back into an intense kiss.

The intensity of the kiss, and the quickening pace of the constant grind of Micky rubbing against him, caused August to completely lose control. His hands slid off the singer's hips and moved to the front of his pants. Briefly fumbling at first, August then tore open Micky's pants and tugged them down. Micky helped him out by pushing his pants off his hips as August tugged. He was fully exposed, hard and upright. The throbbing sensation he felt inside was almost visible. August licked his lips before grasping the erected appendage. With his thumb, he stroked the side, feeling the smooth, warm skin. Micky quivered as the sensation became nearly unbearable. Closing his eyes, Micky then arched his neck back when he felt August's hand firmly gliding up and down his penis. Micky bucked his hips a little and bounced gently on August's lap, engulfing himself in the sensation that August provided.

August smiled as he watched him. "You enjoying this, lustigen Junge?"

"Ungh..." Micky groaned "August… faster."

"zu Ihren Diensten." He laughed, before repeating himself in English. "At your service."

Stroking Micky faster as requested, and feeling Micky bouncing and rubbing on his lap, August bit his lower lip. Suddenly dropping Micky, August's hands rushed to unfasten his own pants, unable to contain himself any longer. Panting and feeling the pangs of the abrupt abandonment, Micky watched as August ripped his pants open. Then, with a great amount of eagerness, Micky hopped off August's lap to hastily assist him in the removal of the tight blue jeans. In the shared excitement, their clothes were ripped off together and tossed about the room.

The two bodies came together with Micky on top with an elongated groan. August used one hand to hold Micky in place on his lap, and used his other hand to stroke Micky's hard appendage. Moaning and panting, Mikcy bounced on August's lap and took in the intense and slightly painful pleasure. Sweat formed on both bodies and the men panted in-between grunts and bits of gasped words of love. The spoken love they shared now and then was purely residual within pleasure and came without thought. The speech, however, was quickly replaced by groans and grunts as the men found themselves completely lost in the gratification.

Their bodies began glistening with sweat as they moved together. They panted and grunted right along with the steady rhythm that they created. Micky tilted his head back and closed his eyes, melting into the increasing intensity between them. He bit his lower lip but this did nothing to hold back his groan of pleasure. Screaming out his release, Micky collapsed forward against August's chest. August had also let out a vocalized climax, before sinking into his seat with a withered deep breath. The singer leaned back, catching his breath, and slid off the lap of the soldier. They looked at each other, each showing their levels of exhaustion and bliss. Wiping sweat on the back of his head from his forehead, August kept his gaze on Micky.

"Incredable."

Micky nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Probably should clean up."

"In a minute."

August brushed some dampened curls away from Micky's forehead before kissing him on the bridge of the nose. A soft, tired smile formed on Micky's lips as he looked back into August's eyes. They then moved closer together and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that." August said

"Even after three years?"

"Oh yeah."

Micky grinned and then brought himself into standing position. He could not help quietly chuckling to himself as he gathered their clothes from around the room. After handing August his clothes with a smile, he then headed into the bathroom. Hoping that August would follow him in there, he began cleaning up as he got dressed. Part way through putting on his clothes, he heard the sounds of footsteps and cane falls moving across the slightly squeaky carpeted floor. With a grin, he glanced over at the open bathroom door to see August standing there. August grinned back before entering the bathroom.

As he moved past Micky, he grazed against him with his hip, before giving his butt a squeeze. He chuckled before proceeding to clean himself. Once they were both dressed, they headed back out to the living room. Before leaving the bathroom, however, August had an urge to scoop Micky up in his arms and carry him down the hallway. However, he had to disregard this urge, knowing it would have thrown his knee out the second he lifted Micky into his arms. Instead, they nicely walked alongside each other, back over to the couch. Before they had a chance to sit down, August looked at his watch with disappointment.

"Aw Micky, I hate to say this, but I gotta head out."

"OH, all ready?"

"Yeah… sorry. Didn't mean to fuck and run. I'll call you."

"You sure you can't stay?"

August nodded. "Really wish I could." He gave Micky a kiss before walking over to the door.

Micky followed him to the door, ushering him into the hall. They shared a departing kiss before August left, clearly heavyhearted to be leaving Micky so soon. Giving August a wave, Micky then closed the door. He turned to look around his apartment and felt a rush of emotions and flashes of their intimate moments together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Donnie sat on the couch, quietly waiting for Micky to leave the bedroom. He nervously tapped on his leg with his thumb and held his breath for a moment. Letting the air out, he heard the doorknob on the bedroom door turn. He looked down the hallway and watched as Micky made his approach. A gentle grin fell onto Micky's lips when he saw Donnie sitting there. With outstretched arms and a broader smile, Micky invited Donnie off the couch and into a hug.

"Hey baby." Micky said. He held him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you again."

They pulled apart and sat next to each other on the couch. Donnie smiled longingly at Micky, anticipating whatever was to come.

"So Micky… Why'd you call me over here?"

Micky giggled. "Oh we're getting right into that?" Micky asked. "Yeah, Donnie, ever since the other day when you and August both showed up… well I've been placed in a tough spot. It was such a big surprise for both of you to come back, that I just don't know what to do. I love you, Donnie. But seeing August again has brought back a lot of my old feelings for him."

"He broke your heart, Micky. In the worst possible way. You can't possibly want to go back to him after that."

"I never said I wanted to go back to him." A small smile formed on his lips as he continued speaking. "You were with August too! You should know what he's like!"

Donnie smiled with a nod of his head. "Yeah I know, Micky. He does know just how to draw a guy in. He makes sure you forget about being mad at him."

"Exactly! The moment I saw him I was sucked in. I planned on telling him off and sending him on his way. But he made it impossible." He looked down coyly. "Actually… I meant to talk to him today when he was here earlier. But we wound up… doing other stuff instead."

"Did you fuck him, Micky?" Donnie asked, disgusted.

"Well… yeah… then he left before I could talk to him."

Donnie scooted closer to Micky. Holding a slight smirk, he leaned closer to Micky's face. With an intrigued smile, Micky snickered at the cuteness of his ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing, babe?"

"Trying to figure out what August did to get you going."

"What do you mean? When?"

"You said you fucked him when he was over here. How exactly did he get you going?"

Micky laughed and then moved to where their mouths almost touched. Lightly running his tongue across his lower lip, he then gave Donnie a gentle kiss. Leaning a little into him, he bit down just a little bit on Donnie's lip as the kiss lingered. As they pressed their abdomens together, the passion grew more intense. While pulling away from the intense kiss, catching his breath Micky peered into Donnie's eyes with a smirk.

"You know, Donnie, I'm starting to feel dirty."

"Dirty's good." Donnie smiled before giving Micky a kiss. "I like dirty boys."

Micky laughed before kissing Donnie softly on the neck. "Maybe you could help me get clean."

"Like," He kissed him. "like in the hot, steamy shower?"

Micky's lips pressed against Donnie's neck as he began to nibble on the skin. "Mmm-hmm."

Donnie slipped away from Micky, taking to his feet. Looking up with abandoned doe eyes, Micky then caught the smirk on Donnie's face. Then, with an outstretched hand, Donnie pulled Micky up off the couch. Micky snickered as he was led by the hand toward the bathroom. The moment that they got there, Micky wrapped his arms around Donnie's shoulders, kicked the door closed, and melted into Donnie within their deep, feverish kiss.

Clothes were stripped and strewn about the small bathroom. The men moved over to the shower stall while continuing their kiss. With one hand, Micky blindly reached for the shower curtain. After pulling the curtain back, Micky guided Donnie into the shower, both of them still swapping kisses. Then, with the curtain pulled into place, the water was turned on.

Immediately, the water streamed down from the showerhead, creating a hot waterfall over the two men. While still embracing the drummer, Donnie reached forward and adjusted the temperature of the water. Once both men were satisfied with the temperature, they focused completely on each other.

Pushing Micky against the wall, Donnie bent a little as he began sucking on the drummer's neck. Micky closed his eyes and arched his neck, taking in the sensation. Despite the hot water running down on him, Micky felt goose bumps form all the way down the upper half of his body. He then lightly bit his lip and pressed his abdomen against the slippery flesh of his ex-boyfriend. Running his hands down Donnie's back, Micky pulled him closer so their hardened crotches touched. The thick, hard penises grazed against each other, nearly gripping hold of one another. In this occurrence, both men pressed and rubbed together. While tangling his fingers through Donnie's hair, Micky leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to beg for me. Let me know just how much you ache for me."

Donnie shivered. He placed his hands on the drummer's chest and slowly slid them down to his stomach. Then, with one hand on Micky's stomach and the other hand just lightly resting upon his hip, Donnie gazed into his eyes. In this gaze, he revealed anxiety and a rush of lust.

"Micky I… I want you more than you could ever know."

Micky smirked as he let his fingers just barely graze the skin of Donnie's pelvis, knowing it would tease him. "Do you _need _me?"

"Oh God yes! Micky I do." He gasped and twitched as he felt Micky's fingers lower. "I need you."

"Just what I wanted to hear."

Bringing out a vampire-like persona, Micky licked his lips before biting Donnie on the neck. Donnie gasped a small bout of glee, from the bite and then wrapped his hands over Micky's hips. Tasting his lover's sweet, wet flesh, Micky sucked on the man's neck. His tongue then nimbly ran across the skin behind the ear as his mouth moved upwards to nibble on the lobe. With a soft moan, Donnie extended his fingers as he moved his hand around to Micky's crotch. He then slid his fingers slowly up the length of the stiffened penis. The drummer pulled his mouth away from his lover's neck and ear, letting out a mixture of a whimper and a gasp. Knowing that he had Micky right where he wanted him, Donnie smiled and gave the hardened cock a firm squeeze.

Still firmly grasping the drummer, Donnie then slickly slid his hand up from the base of the penis, all the way up to the head. After a small pause at the top, he then slid his hand back down. Faster his hand moved, repeating the stroking movements up and down Micky's penis. Micky's bottom lip quivered and he groaned. He leaned into Donnie, placing a hand on his shoulder. As Donnie's hand moved faster, Micky nails dug deep into his shoulder, making dints in the skin.

Micky moved his hand down, sliding it off Donnie's shoulder, and allowed it to glide down the length of his arm. Micky's fingertips left behind a trail on the skin of Donnie's arm. Water covered the tracks and replaced them with a wet glimmer. Micky then let his hand dangle in the space between them and their pelvises. After lingering in that space for a few seconds, he let his hand glide back up and lightly trace the outline of Donnie's pelvis. Donnie twitched in his hips, feeling the gentle graze of Micky's fingertips, before they wrapped around the head of his neglected penis. The two men then joined in a simultaneous act of sensual stroking.

Slipping a little on the wet shower floor, Donnie leaned against Micky in his attempts to give him a kiss. The two men pressed the upper halves of their bodies together as they met at their mouths. In the midst of a deep kiss of passion, Micky could not hold back a groan. Releasing this groan was his only break away from the kisses he shared with Donnie. Then, tilting his head back, Donnie let out a groan of his own. Micky's hand moved faster, and Donnie's squeezed firmer. Even though they worked at different speeds, their hands still seemed to be in perfect rhythm.

The steaming, hot water continued to pour down on the men. Their groans of lust broke through the water and bounced off the walls of the shower stall in a small echo. The vinyl of the shower curtain deadened the echo. Closing his eyes, Micky lost himself to the sensation that consumed his entire body. This caused him to forget where he was. As he reached up in search of something to grasp, he failed to recognize the slippery surface of the shower curtain. He would have tumbled through the curtain had Donnie not been there to catch him. After being reeled back into place, Micky looked at his lover. Recovering with a smile, Micky then gave Donnie a kiss. In order to thank Donnie for the rescue, Micky placed his hands on Donnie's hips, and pulled him close. A seductive glint came to the drummer's eyes as he smiled. With his hands still firmly in place on Donnie's hips, he bent down to rest upon his knees. Then, with a lick of his lips, he took Donnie's hard cock into his mouth.

Donnie gasped, feeling Micky's lips so smooth, wrapped around him. He then allowed himself to surrender completely to the sensation that Micky provided. Micky let his tongue glide up and down Donnie, ending at the very tip of the head. His tongue then moved slickly around the head before dipping into the opening. Reveling in the fact that this was teasing the other man, Micky repeated these nimble tongue actions. Then, he slid his tongue off the head, before taking the penis into his mouth as far as he could stand it. Donnie groaned as he melted into his lover.

As Micky sucked harder, Donnie could hardly contain his groans. Soon, Micky knew it was nearing Donnie's climatic release, so he continued to suck until just before the stream could flow into his mouth. Pulling away right in time, Micky then cupped his hand over the head to catch the erupting sperm. Turning his eyes up, Micky watched as Donnie panted and trembled from his orgasmic exhaustion. Then, taking to his feet, Micky washed his hand off before looking at Donnie again. He felt a rush of tingles in his legs and wobbled a little after being on his knees for so long. Laughing off the sensation of his legs waking up, Micky then gave Donnie a kiss.

During that kiss, Micky reached behind him to turn off the water. Their hands raced each other to pull open the shower curtain, but in the end it did not matter who opened it. The two men, still heated from their kisses, rushed out of the shower stall together and entered the fog-like steam. Breaking through the steam cloud, Donnie backed Micky up against the sink, with their lips locked. Micky hopped up onto the edge of the sink, pulling Donnie close to him. As they resumed their heated kisses, Donnie pressed his hand on the fogged up mirror for support. His hand, as well as Micky's wet curls, streaked across the mirror's surface, leaving interesting marks behind. Breaking apart, Donnie stepped away from the sink as Micky slid off it and back into standing position. From the towel rack behind him, Micky grabbed the two hanging towels and tossed one to Donnie. The two men then laughed as they began drying off together.

Once they were both dry and dressed, they left the bathroom with linked hands. Seeing the time that had gone by, Donnie realized that he had been there much longer than he had planned. With his eyes, Micky begged him not to go. While he did this, though, he held his hand and walked him to the door. Just before Donnie stepped into the hallway, they shared a sweet, loving kiss of departure. Then, as Donnie entered the hallway, he smiled at Micky.

"Until next time, love."

Micky grinned. "Next time."

Donnie walked away, still smiling at his ex-boyfriend. Micky watched as Donnie left before he closed the door. Just like August had done before, Donnie left him with a rush of emotions as he reflected on their time together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Micky sat on the edge of his bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His hands were clasped together with his index fingers touching the bottom of his chin. On his mind were the dancing images of the faces of his two ex-boyfriends. Seeing their faces was both wonderful and dreadful at the same time. One face would often move to the front of his mind's eye, blocking out the other face for a moment or two. After the moment passed by, the second face would come around to the front again. Micky adored both handsome faces most of the time, but right then, they had never made him feel so lost. They seemed to taunt him. They begged him to put all his focus on just one. Each time Micky tried to focus on one face, his attention was quickly turned onto the other. He could not stand the torture that these two faces provided for him.

If he could go back in time, and only have one of his ex-boyfriends return for him, he would have done so in a heartbeat. The problem was, he had no idea which ex-boyfriend he wanted more. He loved them both at different times. One was perfect for the long-term loving relationship. The other was far better for a quick, hot, sweaty fling. He had to figure out which he wanted more; the relationship or the fling. Micky knew he was good in relationships, just as long as they did not last a long time. He also felt he was a master of the hot fling, just as long as no one developed too strong of feelings for the other person. (In this case, he was the one who fell hard.) Either route he chose, he knew things could get messy.

Sighing through his frustrations, Micky brought his hands up to cover his face. His hands then moved, over his forehead, and through his hair in one smooth movement. He tried to shake the images out of his head, to provide himself with some relief, but this did not work as much as he had hoped. It seemed as though he had been sitting there thinking for days on end, when it had only been minutes. He began to grow antsy the more he sat there, tortured by his own thoughts. Suddenly, he could no longer sit there on his bed. He had to get up and do something to ease his mind.

As he stood up, he looked over to the nightstand next to his bed. His eyes lowered to the folded piece of paper; the letter that August had sent to him while in Vietnam. Seeing the letter, and remembering the words that were written upon it, caused a soft smile to come to his lips. He then turned his eyes off the letter and landed them upon a framed picture resting on the nightstand. The picture was of him and Donnie, smiling brightly at the camera. Micky held his arms around Donnie's shoulders, and they both had love in their eyes. Seeing this caused him to smile again, and brought back the terrible torment of his indecision.

The truth that he was facing was thus; he wanted them both, but he could not have both. His heart was tearing in two, trying to figure out which man to give all his love to. His head tried to break down the logic in the decision he had to make, but only managed to sink within a pit of quick sand, unable to escape.

Micky reached toward the nightstand and picked up the letter and the picture. He took the time to examine both objects, hoping they would provide him with the answer that he sought. Then, after he realized the objects were incapable of providing him with any sort of answer, he held them close to his chest and sighed. He turned to the nightstand in order to set the objects back down in place. Before he sat them down, though, he held them back against his chest. Then, still holding the objects close to him, he left the comforts of his bedroom.

Entering the living room, he walked over to the couch to sit. He placed the letter and picture frame before him on the coffee table and stared at them. His attention then turned off the objects and onto the nearby telephone. He did not know whom he was going to call first, but he knew that it did not matter, since he just made his decision.

He picked up the phone and sat it on his lap. Preparing to make the first of two important calls, Micky took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Exhaling, he picked up the receiver and dialed the first number. He was not sure what he would say as he waited for an answer. He was not even sure if it would be best to just come out with his point, or if he should drag it out as long as he could. Finally, there came an answer from the other end of the line, and Micky let the words just flow from his mouth as they came to him. It seemed that as soon as he started talking, all previous worries and questions of how to handle the situation disappeared. The moment happened as it was meant to happen.

When Micky got out everything he needed to say, he hung up and moved on to the next number. Again, the whole process occurred just as it was meant to be. When both calls were done, he was relieved to know that both men accepted, understood and respected his decision, all with great ease. In the end, all three men were perfectly happy to remain just friends, as Micky felt was best. Micky was even gladder because, to him, it meant he could still have them both in his life and not have to worry about either of them getting hurt. They were all free to enjoy each other in their lives as they saw fit and not feel tied down by any attached strings. They knew that this friendship between them was not going to be easy at first, especially with the temptation of sex being present. In the end, though, they all knew it would be worth it since all three of them could be happy in their individual lives

After moving the telephone back onto the table, Micky leaned against the back of the couch. He grinned to himself as he reflected upon the past few moments, as well as everything that led up to him making this important decision. The thought then occurred to him that things would have been so much different, not necessarily better, if his two ex-boyfriends had not come back into his life at the same time. He also thought, how wonderful it actually turned out for him to have this all happen so out of the blue. And it all started with that one letter from Vietnam.


End file.
